Garu y Liz, historia de un amor frustrado
by Dark Themplar
Summary: ¿qué paso antes de que Garu conociera a Pucca? ¿Por qué Tobe quiere vengarse de Garu? ¿Garu amó a alguien y teme volver a sufrir? Situado un año antes de la llegada de Pucca a Sooga


**_Garu y Liz historia de un amor frustrado_**

Pueblo de Sooga un año antes de la llegada de Pucca a Sooga

Todo el pueblo de Sooga esta reunido en la plaza principal mirando al volcán. Esperando mientras una niña mira impaciente y preocupada, junto con los demás el volcán, en eso alguien la saca de ese trance…

Maestro Soo - te veo muy preocupada Liz

Liz - Así es maestro Soo, dígame usted cree q Garu y Tobe puedan detener a esa criatura  
Maestro Soo- Si uno de los 2 debe hacerlo ya que son los mejores ninjas de Sooga y el que lo consiga será declarado el héroe de Sooga y tendrá el gran honor y responsabilidad de cuidar de Sooga y de todos sus habitantes.

Liz se queda callada, en su silencio reza porque todo le salga bien a Garu  
mientras en el volcán 2 sombras buscan a la criatura que a estado espantando a los pueblerinos por meses, son Garu y Tobe esta es su última misión, su ultima prueba para convertirse en ninjas, solo que ahora ya no trabajan en equipo si no que compiten el uno con el otro x el honor de proteger Sooga, entonces aparece frente a ellos una criatura muy parecida al Sasquatch, y pelean contra la criatura, sus golpes son rápidos y fuertes pero no parecen hacerle daño a la criatura, el Sasquatch en un rápido movimiento golpea a Tobe, recoge una gran roca esta apunto de lanzársela y Garu usa su espada y ataca al Sasquatch que se voltea y lanza la roca contra Garu, Garu corta la roca con su espada y Tobe ataca por la espalda al Sasquatch este lo toma y lo lanza lejos cayendo cerca de la boca del volcán, Tobe se sostiene a duras penas el Sasquatch va a matarlo pero Garu lo ataca por la espalda y lo levanta lanzándolo lejos y va en ayuda de Tobe

Tobe - pero que haces idiota porque no acabas con el Sasquatch desaprovechas un buena oportunidad.

Garu - no puedo, amigo, tu vida vale más para mí que esta competencia - piensa Garu ya que todavía conserva su voto de silencio.

Tobe - eres un idiota por eso perderás - diciendo esto Tobe toma la mano de Garu y lo lanza dentro del volcán y el sale rápidamente para acabar con el Sasquatch…

Garu cae pero clava su espada y se sostiene fuertemente mientras Tobe pelea con el Sasquatch, pero la criatura en un rápido movimiento toma a Tobe y se va para al borde de la boca del volcán para lanzarlo… en eso el volcán hace una pequeña erupción que es aprovechada por Garu que se para sobre una roca q sale a gran velocidad, al salir toma al Sasquatch y lo pone dentro de la roca, mientras el Sasquatch suelta a Tobe, la roca sirve como vehiculo que va a gran velocidad hacia Sooga mientras Garu y el Sasquatch pelean sobre ella. Al llegar a Sooga, Garu salta de la roca y los muestra clavado en su espada esta la cabeza del Sasquatch, en la roca esta el cuerpo inerte de la criatura. El maestro Soo entonces premia a Garu con la medalla del gran honor. Entonces Soo le dice a Garu que ya puede hablar porque ya es oficialmente el Héroe de Sooga y ha recuperado el honor de su familia…. entonces Garu se aclara la garganta y habla

Garu - gracias maestro Soo esto se lo debo gracias al entrenamiento que me a dado Chang y al gran apoyo q he tenido de Liz, mi gran amor - entonces Liz se acerca a Garu y lo besa mientras Tobe mira furioso la escena y se retira…. Él también esta enamorado de Liz y ésta era su gran oportunidad de conquistarla pero la ha perdido.

Mientras todo esto sucede un hombre mira entre la multitud y se ríe maliciosamente  
hombre misterioso - jajajajaja solo porque ha matado a un Sasquatch ¿ya es un héroe? ajjaajajj yo le ensañare lo q pelear de verdad que ese niño y se retira, ya en la noche Garu deja a Liz en su casa, mientras él se va a la villa, allí estaba escondido Tobe que aprovecha que Garu se va y habla con Liz

Tobe – Liz

Liz - Tobe, pero que haces aqui?

Tobe - de verdad lo quieres, ¿de verdad amas tanto a Garu?

Liz – si, ya te he dicho que siempre lo he amado, por eso lo he apoyado en todo.

Tobe - yo también te amo, Liz… por favor dame una oportunidad, sé que yo puedo hacer que te enamores de mí, déjalo Liz.

Liz – no, Tobe… yo amo a Garu así que por favor déjame en paz - y se mete a su casa dejando solo a Tobe. En eso se escucha que se rompe un vidrio y un grito de terror. Tobe, entra y ve a un hombre con Liz en sus brazos.

Tobe - ¿quién eres tu?, déjala ahora.

Hombre misterioso - yo soy el cegador (un conocido y sanguinario asesino de niños de otros países q ha llegado a Sooga) y dile a ese ninja que lo espero en la torre mas alta de Sooga para su verdadero reto- dicendo esto el cegador se marcha, pero Tobe lo persigue y lucha contra el.

Cegador - valla si que eres terco chico bueno si quieres morir te mataré - y diciendo esto Lucha contra Tobe, q usa todas sus habilidades pero no puede pelear contra el cegador, es mas rápido y fuerte q él, en un rápido movimiento el cegador saca su arma ( que es una cegadora pero grande y tiene 2 de éstas) y le hace 2 cortes muy profundos a Tobe  
Cegador - te dejaré vivo, chico. Ve con ese ninja y dile donde estoy si no llega para la media noche su noviecita morirá - y se marcha, Tobe va rápidamente a donde esta Garu y le cuenta todo y Garu se va mientras manda a mió a traer al Oficial Bruce a su casa donde esta Tobe herido, al llegar ve al cegador frente a Liz que esta amarrada.

Cegador - por fin llegas, ninja ahora tendrás un rato de verdad - dice y se abalanza contra Garu.

Garu - veremos q tan bueno eres, cegador - y se enfrentan, el cegador usa sus 2 armas y Garu su espada, pero la espada de Garu es mas fuerte y resistente q las armas del cegador, en 2 golpes fuertes Garu consigue romper las armas del cegador dejándolo desarmado

Garu - ahora q piensas hacer cegador ya no tienes armas –

Cegador - no te confíes ninja, que esto no ha terminado - y saca una espada que tenía escondida y le hace un corte en el pecho a Garu, que retrocede por el dolor, el cegador se abalanza sobre Garu pateándolo pero Garu lo toma y lo lanza lejos haciendo que este soltara su espada, Garu salta sobre el cegador pero Tobe lo golpea haciéndolo caer y tobe se abalanza sobre el cegador q le lanza arena a los ojos(el cegador la saco de su cinturón) y golpea a Tobe poniéndolo al borde de la torre en donde están peleando Tobe esta apunto de resbalarse y caer, Garu empuja al cegador y va en ayuda de Tobe, el cegador recoge su espada y se la lanza a Garu pero Liz se interpone salvando a Garu pero la espada la traspasa cerca del corazón cayendo al suelo, Garu se enoja y ataca al cegador con su espada atravesándolo, el cegador cae inconsciente mientras Garu corre hacia donde esta Liz

Garu - Liz, Liz ¡¡por favor, no te mueras!!, quédate conmigo, amor mío, no me dejes, por favor

Liz – Garu, abrázame, por favor, tengo frío - Garu abraza a Liz- no me sueltes, tengo miedo. Pero sé que desde donde esté, siempre velaré por ti, sé feliz Garu, nunca te rindas, te amo y siempre te amaré.

Garu - yo también, no te preocupes mi amor que todo saldrá bien, todo estará bien, ¿Liz?, Liz, Lizzzzzzzzzzzz, Liz, no me dejes - Garu no puede hacer nada, Liz muere en sus brazos, en eso

Tobe - perdóname por favor Garu yo solo quería salvar a Liz

Garu – tu, maldito, como puede ser q me interrumpieras cuando estaba apunto de derrotar al cegador

Tobe - solo quería impresionar a Liz y así ganar su amor, o tal vez asi ella me quisiera un poco.

Garu - maldito y por eso arriesgaste su vida

Tobe - tu no sabes lo q es amar y no ser correspondido, tu no sabes lo que es sufrir viendo a la mujer que amas en brazos de otro, Garu.

Garu – tu, deberías morir - y cegado por la furia Garu ataca a Tobe haciéndole una X en el rostro. Tobe se retuerce de dolor y está sangrando

Garu - pero q he hecho - mientras mira como sufre Tobe, en eso se escucha un sirena es el oficial Bruce a se acerca al llegar se entera de todo lo ocurrido y manda al cegador al hospital porque todavía esta vivo. Al recuperarse, Bruce lo encierra en un calabozo q esta en el sótano de la estación de policía.

Una semana después Garu va a dejar unas flores a la tumba de Liz q la a puesto al lado de la de su madre y entonces aparece Chang.

Chang - entiendo como te sientes, Garu, pero al atacar a Tobe con furia y deshonrarlo tu mismo te has deshonrado por eso vas a tener q volver a guardar tu voto de silencio.

Garu - esta bien maestro, pero lo haré como luto por Liz .

Chang - como tu quieras, hijo, ya vamos q esta anocheciendo - le dice mientras lo toma por el hombro tratando de reconfortarlo

Garu - si maestro - y los 2 se marchan… mientras a escondidas los mira Tobe  
Tobe - no te vasto con tener el amor de Liz si no q tenias q deshonrarme, Garu. Desde ahora en adelante solo seremos enemigos y te juro q me vengaré por lo q me has hecho – y diciendo esto se marcha…

Y así queda todo preparado para la llegada de Pucca un año después…


End file.
